The Plan
by Chrome96
Summary: Reborn has a plan to get two people together.What will happen?2796 TsunaxChrome
1. Chapter 1

Viper:Mu Chrome96 doesn't own hitman reborn. so don't sue.

Chrome96:Yay Viper!'hugs Viper'

Chrome was shy that is one of of the things that Tsuna loves about her. Tsuna has been in love with Chrome since he met her. Same goes for Chrome she has been in love with Tsuna since they met. Neither know of course. Only Reborn knows both of there secrets so he had a plan as always. "Tsuna i'm going on a trip for the weekend with the family"  
Reborn says on friday. "What!Your leaving me alone!" Tsuna almost yells getting up from bed. "Of course not I asked Chrome to stay on the weekend."Reborn said before taking off. "What! Reborn!" Tsuna said tring to cath Reborn but they had left already. Tsuna eat beakfeast, got dressed. He was about to read when there was a nock on the door.  
Tsuna answered it and it was Chrome. "Boss!Reborn told me to stay here for the weekend." Chrome said walking in wit a suitcase in one hand and her trident in the other. "yeah that what Reborn said." Tsuna replied with one of his Chrome blush."uh well you can sleep in there."Tsuna said pointing to the gest room right next to Tsuna's room."o-ok thank you." She said then walked off to put her stuff inside the gest just whent back to his room. After Chrome put her things in the room she went to the living room. Chrome triped on Labo's tyb. Chrome almost fell flat on her face when she was caught by Tsuna. Chrome blushed and strugled to get up. Tsuna who was also blushing let her up."Are you ok chrome." Tsuna asked Chrome nervously."y-yeah i'm fine. Thanks for cathing me."Chrome answered still blushing madly. They were soon interupted by. "Judaime!" Over came rushing Gokudera. Yammamoto soon following and as always laughing. "Ah! Yammamoto."Hi Tsuna. Whats Chrome doing here"  
Yammamoto says walking up to Tsuna."Yeah why are you here?"Gokudera asks walking towards Chrome causing her to back up."Reborn asked her to say here while Reborn whent on a trip with the family." Tsuna replied plainly."What!" Gokudera yelled. Causing Chrome to jump back thankfully landing on the couch.

Chrome96:Sorry for the short chapter. I hope there is not alot of errors. It's my frist fanfic.(still huging Viper)

Viper:Mu let me go.(stugling in arms)

Chrome96:No.(holding tighter) 


	2. Chapter 2

Bell:shishishi Chrome96 doesn't own so don't sue.

Chrome96:Y-Yeah (slowly backing away)

"Hahaha Gokudera calm down." Yamamotto said patting Gokudera's back. "I will not calm down!Chrome shouldn't be allowed in Judaime's house!" Gokudera yelled towards Chrome getting her more nervous. "It's fine Gokudera. Stop yelling at Chrome." Tsuna said getting mad at the fact he was yelling at Chrome for something she didn't do. "Ok anything for you Judaime." Gokudera said with a heavy sigh. "Were going to leave know."Yamamoto said pushing Gokudera out the door because he could still see a hint of anger in Tsuna's eyes."Let me go baseballfreak!" Gokudera yells who is already outside. "I'm sorry." Tsuna said siting next to Chrome. "For what?" Chrome asked. "For Gokudera's yelling"  
Tsuna said. "Oh no it's ok."Chome said not wanting Tsuna to worry about her."Well i'll go make diner."Tsuna said with a smile getting up. The rest of the time Chrome sat on the couch while Tsuna made diner. Somehow Chrome drifted into her toughts. After awile Tsuna came into the room with two plates of curry. Chrome broke out of her toughts when Tsuna handed a plate to her. "Thank you" Chrome said taking the plate. "No problem." Tsuna said sitting next to her with his plate in front of him. It was silent as they ate. After they where done Chrome washed the dishes. Tsuna walked up to Chrome who just finished the dishes."U-um do you want to watch a movie on t.v."Tsuna asked nervously."o-ok"  
Chrome said prety nervous herself. They both sat on the couch and watched the movie. Around the middle of the movie Chrome started to fall asleep. By the time the movie was about 20 min. away from the end Chrome was asleep. Chroem started to lean towards Tsuna who hadn't noticed. Chome was know laning her head on Tsuna shoulder. Tsuna was blushing like crazy. After the movie was over Tsuna woke Chrome up . Chrome half asleep walked to bed. As for Tsuna he went to bed as well.

Chrome96:Sorry for another short chapter. ~sigh~ I hope they weren't to many mistakes.

~clunk~

Chrome96:Bell that nife almost hit me!

Bell:Shishishi 


	3. Chapter 3

Fran: Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So don't sue. ~Sigh~ Can I leave now.

Chrome96: Awww come on stay. I'll be bored with out you here.

Fran: ~Sigh~

Tsuna had got a phone call the other day. It was Reborn saying that they were coming back tomorrow. Chrome would never admit it but she was a little sad abut leaving and having to go to back to being ignored by Ken and Chikusa. Chrome had just finshed packing. She left her bags bt the front door and went to the kichten to make lunch. A few minutes after Chrome finshed lunch Tsuna came down his hair still a little damp from his recent shower. Chrome smiled sweetly at him as he came down. "Boss lunch is on the table over there." Chrome said pointing to the table holding the sandwitches. "Ahh thanks Chrome. Your not going to eat?"Tsuna said walking to the the table. "No I already ate." Chrome said starting a book she took out of her bag. There was silence as Tsuna ate and Chrome read. After that they watched t.v. and that just lead to more silence. "Let's go out." Chrome said out of the blue while stading up from the couch. "H-huh!" Tsuna said turning a heavy red. "Outside." Chrome corrected pointing at the door. "O-oh ok."Tsuna said stading up beside Chrome turning back to his normal color. Chrome smiled as she walked out the door soon followed by Tsuna. The two walked to the park and sat on a nearby bench. They enjoyed the cool afternoon air and each others company. They very little conversation. Time passed and it became dark and started to rain. So they started to head home. By the time they were half way there it was raining hard. So they started running. When they got home they where soaking. They both when to change. When they both finished it stoped raining. At that time Chrome was leaving. "Thank you for everything." Chroem said then bowed.  
Chrome leaned in to kiss his cheek when Tsuna moved causing there lips to crash. Chrome's purple eye was wide at this point and she was blushing a deep red matching Tsuna. Chrome backs up and before Tsuna knows it is gone. Tsuna stands there for a bit still in shock. Then Reborn and the family comes home. Reborn kicks Tsuna in the face and into the house. "Stop being such a wimp dame Tsuna." Reborn huffed.

Chrome96: Well the last chapter comes to a end. Hoped you liked it. I might make a sequel it depens on how many readers I get.

Fran: Whatever I'm leaving.~walks away~

Chrome96: Thank you for reading this far.~bows~ ~runs after Fran~ Fran wait! 


End file.
